


Fare delle economie

by ladymacbeth77



Series: 30 Seconds To Mars - Sette Peccati [4]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se c’era un peccato che sembrava non interessare minimamente Jared Leto, quello era l’avarizia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare delle economie

Se c’era un peccato che sembrava non interessare minimamente Jared Leto, quello era l’avarizia. Lui era l’esatto contrario di Paperone de’ Paperoni, spendeva a destra e a manca senza curarsi dei conti delle carte di credito. Certo, era facile fare gli splendidi con i soldi della Virgin, ma alla fin fine questi erano solo dettagli. Jared amava spendere, era un acquirente compulsivo di tutto, specialmente vestiti.  
“Abiti orribili” commentava Shannon, scuotendo la testa. Orribili e costosi.  
Per questo quando la casa discografia decise di dare un taglio alle spese per costringere la ‘prima donna’ ad impegnarsi nel suo lavoro (che non era quello di farsi vedere in giro con Paris Hilton), scoppiò il dramma.  
Jared tentò di tutto, dalle minacce alle suppliche, ma il produttore fu irremovibile: non avrebbe visto un centesimo fino alla lavorazione dell’album. Così il resto del tour dovette essere finanziato con quello che era rimasto.  
Cominciò quella che Tomo a malincuore battezzò ‘la grande Crisi’: alberghi di second’ordine – quando non rimanevano direttamente a dormire sul bus per risparmiare – panini mangiati in fretta e abiti riciclati. Questo era il vero tasto dolente. Jared che rimetteva la stessa cosa per troppi giorni di seguito?  
“Meglio la morte” aveva urlato, in una perfetta imitazione di Cleopatra (senza aspide).  
L’unico che si era preoccupato era stato Tim: gli altri erano perfettamente consci del fatto che al massimo avrebbe messo su il muso per qualche giorno, visto che il suicidio non era nel suo stile. A meno che non si ammazzasse per sbaglio, ovviamente.  
Dopo pochi giorni la situazione era tornata più o meno normale, eccezion fatta per le economie che erano costretti a fare.  
Tomo, Shannon e Tim se la passavano comunque bene, senza intoppi o preoccupazioni varie. A Jared, invece, la faccenda dava ancora fastidio ed estremizzò tutto come al suo solito.  
“Jay, noi usciamo a farci una birra. Vieni?” gli chiese Shannon battendogli sulla spalla. Il cantante alzò appena lo sguardo dal blocco degli appunti che aveva davanti.  
“Non se ne parla, costa troppo.”  
“Andiamo, Jay! Non esci neanche più dall’albergo ormai!” sbuffò il batterista. “Ce la possiamo permettere una birra, no?”  
“No di certo!” fu l’acida risposta. “Se smetto di uscire la sera, ho calcolato che posso comprarmi quella giacca militare che ho visto.”  
“Ne hai già tante di giacche militari.”  
”Ma non ho quella!”  
Shannon dichiarò chiuso il discorso (in fondo cominciava ad averne le palle piene) e se ne andò al bar trascinandosi dietro Tomo. Tim, invece, si immolò nuovamente e rimase accanto a Jared che però neanche lo considerava: stava scrivendo sul blocchetto tutte le spese futili del tour.  
“Sono sicuro che la situazione si risolverà” buttò lì il bassista, senza ottenere risposta. Passò qualche altro minuto prima che tentasse di nuovo. “Sai, in fondo non hai bisogno di altri vestiti.”  
Si accorse troppo tardi che quella era la frase sbagliata da dire a lui: Jared alzò la testa di scatto e lo fissò con due occhi talmente cattivi che Tim credette lo volesse uccidere.  
“Non osare parlare così del mio abbigliamento!” strillò infastidito. “Ogni singolo capo è stato scelto con cura da me, ogni singolo indumento rappresenta una parte del mio essere. Ho bisogno di quella giacca e avrò quella giacca, costi quello che costi!”  
“Io… non volevo dire questo…” balbettò a disagio il ragazzo. “Volevo solo dire…” ingoiò la saliva prima di continuare e mise su un sorriso che voleva essere malizioso. “che tu stai sicuramente meglio nudo che vestito.”  
“Su questo non c’è alcun dubbio.”  
Fine momento sexy.  
Tim rimase sbalordito e non seppe cosa dire. Lentamente si alzò dalla poltrona e fece per avviarsi verso l’ascensore. “Jared, io vado in camera… se vuoi…” Ma ormai stava parlando col nulla, il bassista aveva esaurito quella poca attenzione che il cantante era disposto a concedergli.

Così Tim si trovò messo da parte insieme alle uscite della sera e agli alberghi a cinque stelle; ormai Jared pensava solo ai conti e a come farli quadrare. Lo si vedeva camminare su e giù per le stanze con una calcolatrice in una mano e un blocco nell’altra, mentre parlava tra sé e sé di tagli e risparmi.  
Il bassista sentì correre un brivido lungo la schiena quando l’altro arrivò a dire che ‘quattro membri erano troppi per una band’, ma la bacchettata che il fratello gli diede in testa sembrò farlo tornare momentaneamente alla ragione.  
Fino alla sera in cui si ritrovarono tutti e quattro nella sala comune di un hotel, ognuno impegnato nei fatti propri. Il cantante era ormai diventato un genio della matematica e riusciva a fare le addizioni anche più difficili a mente. Shannon era impegnato nel cercare vecchie conoscenze femminili sul Blackberry, dato che i tagli avevano interessato anche il suo fondo per le ‘donnine allegre’, sotto lo sguardo interessato di Tomo che si lasciava sfuggire ogni tanto un “Chiedi se ha un’amica per me”. Tim, invece, se ne stava imbronciato sulla poltrona, lo sguardo fisso su Jared. Quando quest’ultimo se ne uscì fuori con l’ultima trovata (che suonava più o meno come “Ma perché non prendiamo il traghetto per andare dall’Inghilterra all’Irlanda? Sapete quanto costano gli aerei?”), il bassista scattò in piedi urlando.  
“BASTA!” Tre paia d’occhi lo guardavano allucinate, ma non sembrò preoccuparsene. “Hai rotto i coglioni, lo capisci? Io sono stufo di questa situazione. Stufo! STUFO!” E senza attendere risposta, si avviò con passi pesanti verso l’ascensore.  
Una volta in camera prese le sue cose dall’armadio e cominciò a buttarle alla rinfusa nella valigia, continuando a insultare il cantante tra sé e sé. Dopo pochi minuti il diretto interessato di quelle offese bussò alla porta.  
“Timmy, tutto bene?” Era la prima volta da settimane che lo chiamava così.  
Tim spalancò l’uscio e gridò in faccia a Jared: “No che non va bene! Sono giorni che ci stressi con questa storia! Io sto lavorando qui, non mi sto divertendo. Quindi o la smetti o io me ne vado!”  
“Te ne vai?” Gli occhi azzurri del frontman si spalancarono ancora di più del solito. “Lo sai quanto mi costerebbe trovare un altro bassista?”  
“No e non me ne frega. E poi non eri tu a voler ridurre la band a tre membri.”  
“Sì, ma…” balbettò Jared, stranamente in crisi.  
“Allora impara a suonartelo da solo!” E gli sbatté la porta in faccia.  
Un moto di soddisfazione lo pervase: per la prima volta si era ribellato ai capricci della ‘prima donna’. Ma questo sentimento durò pochi minuti, sostituito dalla profonda tristezza di essere considerato un musicista come un altro. In fondo Jared non gli aveva chiesto di restare per lui… Sospirando, si lasciò cadere sul letto indeciso sul da farsi; tutta la disinvoltura era sparita e ora non sapeva veramente cosa fare.  
Passò quasi mezz’ora in questo stato, quando sentì nuovamente bussare alla porta. Si alzò di malavoglia: era sicuro che fosse Jared e non sapeva come comportarsi. Non fece però in tempo ad aprire la porta che il cantante gli saltò addosso in un turbine di petali rossi. Aveva in mano un mazzo di rose… per lui!  
“Non andartene!” strillò l’uomo con le lacrime agli occhi. “Ti prego, resta con me Timmy!”  
Il bassista alzò un sopracciglio interdetto, temendo che fosse una nuova messinscena; però quelle rose dovevano essergli costate abbastanza e visto che era un periodo di ristrettezze economiche, quel gesto poteva significare solo una cosa.  
“Jay, ma…”  
“Ti amo, Tim. Non lasciarmi!”  
Non ci fu bisogno di dire altro; quei poveri fiori finirono sul pavimento coperti dagli indumenti dei due. Per tutta la notte si rifecero del tempo perso, ripetendosi parole d’amore tra i sospiri di piacere, baciandosi fino a perdere il fiato, saziandosi l’uno dell’altro.  
E mentre si abbandonava all’abbraccio dell’amante, Tim pensò che qualche economia non l’avrebbe ucciso in fondo.


End file.
